


Dispute of Dark Royalty

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy II, Tales of Phantasia
Genre: Conversation, Dark Royalty, M/M, call - Freeform, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Mateus was called to the world of Dhaos, the Demon King, as he is so spitefully called. They do have things in common - and maybe they will become allies...?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dispute of Dark Royalty

Emperor Mateus had expected to wake up in the Jade Passage, like any soul would have done after leaving its mortal shell behind. But his surprise was great when he found himself in a lush, huge castle, illuminated by soft light and filled with curiously vivid colors and scents. This was certainly not the dark, crystalline path to the underworld Mateus had discovered on his early travels.

Someone had guided him here. That was a possible explanation for this situation. Mateus didn't like the thought of this. He didn't like being guided. He was the one in control, not one to be controlled. That was his view on it. This was his view on life. He had taken his life into his own hands from such an early point on, and now someone dared teasing him like this? He would not let that go unpunished, this much was for sure.

Mateus slowly strode through the room, trying to get a feeling for this place. He shook his head in wonder, stroking along the petals of one of the many plants standing around in the flowerpots distributed across the furniture. The place looked so lush... This was a stark contrast to the palace he had built for himself, and more importantly a complete opposite to the Jade Passage. Of course, the Jade Passage held plants of its own, but it still wasn't as green and filled with pleasant scents like it was here.

"Admiring my selection of flowers and herbs?" Mateus stiffened up and slowly turned around. He had grown unaccustomed to being approached from the back, and that was making him tense up right now. He caught sight of a tall male, with a very calm expression and long blond hair. The robes he wore were foreign to Mateus, but they did look regal. "I suppose you're not used to such a sight."

Mateus simply shook his head, his fingers still gently brushing along the leaves of the herb closest to him. It smelled like lemons and grapefruits, a very pleasant mixture, but still a little strange to him. "I didn't expect to come here in the first place. I was supposed to wake up in the afterlife, after those rebels struck me down..."

"Well, I called to you." The stranger stated it as though it was something easy to do. "I called to your soul, Mateus. My call transgressed the borders of time and space to your world, and pulled you into mine. I have use for you, I believe. But you're still unrefined."

Mateus had to hold back a growl. "I am never called upon. You're very mistaken if you think that you can hold me here."

The stranger simply smiled lightly, but it was unsettling enough with his otherwise almost blank face. "I have every right to call upon you. You were at the verge of death, and you were unable to accept your fate. What is a dark royal who can't accept that he will die one day? That he will fail in his quest, if he can't give it his all?"

Mateus grit his teeth, but didn't reply. The stranger did have a point. But still... "I never chose to die that day."

"We never choose when we are to die, Mateus." The stranger slowly shook his head, as if to say that he was disappointed with the dark royal. "We are all-powerful in the eyes of others, but we must never become so haughty that we deem ourselves invulnerable and immortal. It is an offense towards nature."

Mateus had to really struggle to not stare at the other in disbelief. What was this man going on about? And why was this all just so wrong to him? He felt absolutely repulsed by the thought that he would be under the control of someone else, and that he would talk like that about him. But there was something else rising in his chest. A sense of peace. Maybe this was a kind of afterlife after all? It wasn't the Jade Passage alright, but there was something to be admired here. The castle might as well have been the timeless palace connected with the Jade Passage.

"Well, now that you have calmed down again..." The stranger shook his head lightly. "I didn't even get to introduce myself. Quite rude..." The blond smiled all of a sudden, but it still was rather small, and didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm Dhaos. And to many, I'm the bane of this world and the world beyond."

"You don't look like a demon to me." Mateus had replied before he really could have thought about what he said there. "You look like an ordinary human being to me."

"So you do to me." Dhaos gripped Mateus's arm lightly. "Come, we should go sit down and have some time to wind down. I want to talk to you for some time longer. We have much to discuss, at least in my opinion."

Mateus was about to protest, but he then nodded and went with Dhaos. He hadn't much of a choice now, had he? He was in an unfamiliar place, and he had no idea how he had come here. Perhaps he would get a chance at seeing where he was, and what was going on in the first place. Dhaos hadn't exactly made clear what had moved him to call Mateus here. Mateus hoped that he would find out what had made Dhaos jump to that decision to call him here.

"We will have much to discuss, I believe." Mateus was starting to feel a little more self-secure. "But yes, it would be good to wind down a little..."

 


End file.
